Zenith Electric
Zenith Electric Co. is a Brunanter manufacturer of calculators known for having made adding machines and typewriters. Zenith is based in Old Town, Carrington. History Zenith was founded in 1928 as a company making adding machines for commercial purposes. Zenith began making typewriters in 1933 and these too were geared towards companies and governments. In the late 1930s Zenith began selling products to the public and became a very successful company. Products Zenith and Super Zenith The Zenith was the original adding machine made by Zenith. The Zenith was introduced in 1929, followed by the Zenith 2 in 1936, the Zenith 3 in 1949 and the electric Zenith 4 in 1963The Zenith 4 was produced until 1975.. These machines were employed in offices, businesses and stores and were very successful. ZEC introduced the mechanical Super Zenith in 1948. This was a large accountant's adding machine that would do complex operations. The Brunanter government purchased 300 of these between 1950 and 1954 for use with the tax department and other offices. Zenith calculators Zenith's first electric calculator was the Zenith 5 of 1969. This was a very large machine that was built into a desk and cost an impressive 5000 Thalers. Under 20 were produced by Zenith and they are worth over 500 euros each. In 1978 they introduced their first commercially successful calculator, the Zenith 6. This was an electronic portable calculator that could do sums in a fraction of the time that a Zenith 4 or 5 would take to do so. But, they were still quite expensive at Th. 750.00. The Zenith 7 of 1980-83 was still a quite expensive machine and it was the Zenith 8 which became the first portable and accessible calculator. Costing just 75 Thalers it was sold from 1984-1989 and over 25000 units were produced. Today Zenith's primary business is building calculators. They range from simple and cheap machines to business calculators with printouts and scientific ones. Zenith Typewriter The first Zenith Typewriter was the Zenith A of 1933Numbered models were for adding machines only, and later calculators. The model B was introduced in 1940, the C in 1953, the D in 1959 and the E in 1967. The Zenith Electrotype was their first electric typewriter, first being produced in 1968. Though priced at Th. 110, it was a step ahead of the model E and was seen as prestigious. Electric typewriters would then totally replace the mechanical ones in 1975. The Electrotype II would come in 1974, the III in 1980, the IV in 1986 and the V in 1990. This was discontinued in 1993. Zenith Computer The Zenith Computer was the first and only computer made by Zenith. Years of research went into this machine which was completed in 1980. The computer went on sale in June 1981 for a jaw-dropping 20,000 Thalers. This was the first Brunanter home computer, but due to its price only 7 were made and sold. Zenith has not made any computers since. Notes Category:Companies Category:Old Town Carrington